The Long Lost Letter of Itachi Uchiha
by itachianimefan
Summary: Itachi had written one last letter. A letter he thought would have died along with him. However, it was found and copied to be shared with you. Let's have a look at the last words of Itachi. AU. Please Read and Comment. Also Christmas-y


I don't own Naruto~~~~ Please enjoy ;D

The Last Long Lost Letter of Itachi Uchiha

_Dear Sasuke, _

_It will likely be fate that this letter will never reach your arms, dear little brother. For surely, I will do best myself to get rid of it, however, I need to now to write down my emotions, my thoughts. To know that for one time, I sat down with a quill and ink and thought about you, thought about our family and how we used to be. Do you remember those days?  
>I'm sure you do, but you refuse to look into your heart and remember. If you read this, you'd probably be livid with me, and say that those days were just a dream. And yes, in a way they were. For the world is getting ever so dark and more evil seeps into the hearts of the loveless and lost. Don't fall into that trap brother, or perhaps, it was my actions that lead you to be this way. But you must know that all my actions, from the beginning were for you. You are the last, and only precious thing left in my life and it pains for me to see you this way. Soon, very soon, it will all come to an end and I can only hope that this conclusion will aid to heal your heart…your much darkened heart.<br>But let's not dwell on these thoughts. Let's think back to our days together. When you were so adorable (thank goodness you're not reading this afterwards ^_^) and I was too absorbed into my own training to play with you that much. But to you remember that one Christmas Sasuke? Please tell me it has not yet left your brain. That Christmas was when the family was one and I was finally home from a big mission. I remember as soon as I walked through the door Christmas Eve, you were the first one to greet me. Shoeless and all! It's funny how I'm thinking of this now, half-dying. That's something else you'll never know. I'm dying Sasuke, slowly, but surely…I'm sure you won't even care. That your hatred will be too welled up, but I am doing my best to live each day, and to away when we shall meet again. I long for that day Sasuke. Just that one day when I'll be able to see you one last time…  
>It's snowing where I am now; did you know that little brother? I wonder if it's cold where you are too. Don't forget to put those mittens on your fingers ^_^; you were always prone to those silly frost bites. I remember when you would jump in the snow, making snow…ninjas? I don't think your coordination was that good though. And then there was that snowman you made! I'm laughing thinking about it now. The head was larger than the bottom! And on top of that, you accidently burned it down with your special jutsu's. Good times, little bro, good times.<br>I think around this time of year, I begin to reflect more than I do throughout other times of the year. I'm not sure what it is. Perhaps it's the fact that Christmas time was your favourite time Sasuke. You were so energetic and eager to get those presents, but more eager, I believe to spend time with me. Was I your special someone when you were young? Was I that brother you wanted to be like? I can only dream and I was something to you. I can only hope that I still am something to you and not a monster whose ecstasy was to eliminate our whole clan. I always had you in mind, even mother and father, whom I loved dearly. But one day Sasuke, you shall understand a ninja must choose between family and duty, and that a true ninja will choose duty.  
>See this is where I am to blame for. I could not follow on my duty because you were that important to me. And how could you not be, you're my little brother! I let you live. I had to let you live because I know you will carry our crest with pride. Be something others can be proud of, be something mother and father would be proud of. I believe you will be able to surpass me because you will be a ninja who has room for love and compassion. Please do not dwindle on other emotions Sasuke. For I have seen was pain and anger do to people. I have seen the results of their actions, words and thoughts. Do not be someone like them. Be who you always were, a sweet, innocent child. Grow old and have a family and teach your children love and compassion as well (perhaps even mention good old uncle Itachi ;D).<br>Our last Christmas together, I can still see the tree and food in the background and the smile on your face from the family being together. Do you remember what I got you? Perhaps you still carry it (I hope you do). It was a bookmark. Kind of silly, I know. I remember you pouted at me for such a lame gift, and that you wanted a special kunai. But I gave you that to remember that words are probably the strongest things you can say to a person, and that the greatest knowledge you can learn is from books. Yes Sasuke, read. Read of war, not be in war. I hope that one day war will be only a thing of the past, and that you youngsters will make the world a better place. I know you'll be able to; I'll always be looking down to you and proudly smiling with my little brother. I'm so proud of you and will always love you.  
>I guess brothers share a love that is unique. Like sisters share a love that no brother can ever comprehend, I believe we had and do have a bond. We're brothers, the last of our clan. One of us is heading towards demise, the other glory. I have laid the path out for you Sasuke, you have to stop and decide what do you want to do? Pursue more revenge, or live. Live, for me, for our family, and for your friends.<br>I guess you didn't realize me watching you after our clan got whipped out. You have amazing friends Sasuke. Uzamki and Harano, don't lose them for friends like that are hard to find. Their passion to for your friendship is unbelievable. Perhaps, if I had friends like those, things would be a little different now. A lot different actually…  
>At the day is coming to a close (and I can smell Kisame's specialty on the stove), I shall conclude this letter. Now that I look it over, I know you can NEVER read this. I'd be too embarrassed ., plus I'd lose my bad, yet cool amazing character ;D It's amazing. It has just started to snow here. Small white snowflakes falling down…<br>…memories…  
>Some are painful, but many are memorable. I think that's the value of memories as I sit here writing this letter, I can't forget all those good times we've had together because really, what are big brothers for? You are someone who will always be precious to me.<br>Merry Christmas Sasuke, for I know that this will be my last.  
>May you always follow the path of righteousness?<br>And may you never forget…_

_Your loving brother, _

_Itachi Uchiha _

_Christmas, 2012 _

Comments are warmly welcomed!


End file.
